


Listen When The Universe Is Telling You Something Even If You Hate It!

by eijicos



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bickering, Drunk Sex, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Ginhiji Day 2020, Gintoki Birthday Bash 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Nightmares, Self-indulgent smut, Smut, Spoilers for Gintoki's past, Trauma, a frustrating amount, alcohol mention, and pretty much the other characters, it was hard writing them because they're too emotionally constipated, mentions of Matsudaira, mentions of Shimura Tae, mentions of Shogun, mentions of Sougo, mentions of mitsuba - Freeform, please let me know if I miss any tags, rated Explicit for chapter 2, sex friends - Freeform, spoilers for Be Forever Yorozuya movie, spoilers for the Gintama movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijicos/pseuds/eijicos
Summary: Everyone has his own set of skeletons in the closet. It just so happened that Gintoki let his own show at the worst possible moment in front of the worst possible person. But he soon realizes the world likes to laugh at him. What started as a night of too much sake ends up a lesson that fate has a way of intertwining your path with your soulmate, even if you desperately push him away.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: GinHijiGin Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the soulmates prompt for GinHiji week 2020/#GintokiBdayBash but it got long and work happened so I couldn't finish it on time. I'm gonna make it 2 chapters!
> 
> I haven't written a fic for about 5 years now, so please take it easy on me TwT
> 
> Any comments/suggestions/typos/etc. are welcome though, and I'm always looking to improve!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Gintoki woke up that day in cold sweat.

His mind drifts to long pale hair, the clink of metal, and blood. Lots and lots of blood. Blood that pulses on his fingers and stains his bright white haori.

It’s a scene he’s far too familiar with. A scene that is ingrained in his memory and flashes in his dreams far too often to be just a memory. Every night he feels like he’s reliving that moment, the strain of his shoulders far too real to be a dream as he lifts his sword, catches a glimpse of a gentle smile, and hears the cry of Takasugi as he swings the sword back.

He sits up, shaking the sweat off his curls vigorously. For a brief second, the sticky wetness on his palms feel far too viscous and he sees red.

A beat. Gintoki blinks it off.

He gets up, not bothering to fix his futon, and opens the shoji doors, expecting to be greeted by a certain little girl’s obnoxious voice early in the morning (it’s 3pm) but is met with silence.

“Kagura?”

No answer. Good.

He washes the remnants of his dreams off his face and dresses up in his usual attire, getting ready to go out. Somewhere. Anywhere.

Aah, he really doesn’t feel like being a main character today.

Not that he ever did.

* * *

His feet bring him in front of a small, familiar bar. The lights are on, and there’s small chatter spilling from inside, giving it a warm, tempting feeling like a fireplace on a cold winter day.  _ It’s 3pm and I’m drinking already, how low can I get? _ He thinks, but the desire to wash away last night’s memories win him over.

As he turns to enter the bar, Gintoki catches a whiff of the familiar scent of cigarettes.

A familiar black uniform comes into view, and he grins inwardly. It’s Hijikata.  _ Score! Looks like Gin-san will get a free drink tonight. _

“Arara, Oogushi-kun~”

“Tch, why do I have to see your mug when you’re the last person I wanna see? And who are ya callin' Oogushi, you bastard!”

Gintoki pauses. He notices something odd, but can’t quite put a finger on what exactly it was.

“Whaddaya mean? I know you’re busy stealing taxpayer money but that’s no way to greet a good citizen of Edo.” Gintoki slides toward the other. He’s starting to see a vein pop on Hijikata’s forehead, but also something else.

He can’t quite explain it, but Hijikata looks tired. Maybe the reason he’s been getting nightmares is because he’s catching this bastard’s germs, he thinks.

“What’s with that face? I’m sick of lookin' at you,” is what the Vice Chief says, but there’s an unspoken concern that Gintoki almost misses if he blinked. Looks like he wasn’t the only one who’s sharp enough to notice the other’s distress.

“Don’t say that. I’ll have you know this face is very popular with the ladies! You’re just jealous because you’re only ever surrounded by your Shinsengumi homos.”

“Ho… Who’re you callin' homo?!” Hijikata clicks his tongue in annoyance. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

They walk to the bar while throwing insults back and forth.  _ Guess he’s drinking too, _ Gintoki thinks, but doesn’t say anything. There’s a silent understanding between them that’s always been there, but they never bother to comment on it.

The old owner greets them warmly as they pass the threshold and the inviting scent of sake greets them.

“Old man, the usual. Put it on this guy’s tab.”

“Oi!”

“Coming right up! I had a feeling you two were coming today.”

“Good to see the shop is still noisy as hell. It’s not even evening yet and these ossans are already drinking. How hopeless.”

“That doesn’t make you any different, Gin-san!”

Fair point.  _ Give me a break, old man, it’s hard work being a main character you know! _ He thinks. _ And a protagonist with extremely bad luck too, to meet Mr. Throbby Vein here. _

“What a rare sight to see though, for the Vice Commander to be drinking at this time, and in uniform too,” Gintoki chides, sliding into the counter beside his now drinking companion.

“Shut up, I just got off work. I’m not like you who can just go drinking when I want like an old man.”

“Oh~ And yet you’re drinking with Gin-san here. You don’t have much room to talk, Oogushi-kun,” he teases.

The owner brings out a bottle of sake and two cups, and Gintoki wonders if he’s used to seeing the two of them drink together like this even though it’s only ever happened by chance. As much as he hates to admit it, he’s slightly relieved he has a throbby-vein companion to terrorize this evening versus drinking alone like a depressed old man (not an inaccurate description though.)

_ Shut up, Narrator. Gin-san is a young bachelor with many women at my tail. Do you not see my harem in canon? _

Pretty soon, the two of them drink in comfortable company. A little alcohol’s influence is enough for both of them to start loosening up. Gintoki finds himself sharing small details about how he’s tired of constantly having to run away from angry employees and angier landlords, and teasing Hijikata, who in turn complains about his gorilla boss and first captain that constantly makes his life hell.

There’s a layer of unsaid feelings about what they truly were bothered about, but neither of them prod, simply enjoying each other’s company while slipping in teases and insults here and there. Behind stories of crazy ninja stalkers and anpan reports, their company also eases anxieties about war traumas and older brothers.

_ I’m normally not like this, but… _ Gintoki muses.

He’s usually not the type who lets his vulnerable side show to anyone, much less someone like Hijikata who is probably sharp enough to be able to notice. But there’s something about that damn tax thief that disarms him. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it, he feels at ease in the other’s presence. There’s something about Hijikata that reminds him of himself, and that relatability and companionship is something that he can only find in the Vice Chief, much as he’d like to deny it.

_ It just so happens that Gin-san is feeling under the weather right now. That’s right. _ In a rare moment like this, Hijikata’s presence is unique because of their extremely similar circumstances that his company is something Gintoki finds strangely unique.

“Will you shut up about the bill? It’s not everyday you get to drink with Gin-san so be a little more grateful! A few yen is no big deal.”

“I do see ya' everyday, even if I don’t want to! And you always make me pay!”

“I bet you’re just scared of losing a drinking match, that’s why you’re so stingy!”

“Bring it on!”

“Nonono, you looked like you were just about to turn into a ghost in front of the shop earlier. Don’t push yourself, Hijikata-kun!”

”You mean yourself? Old man, one more bottle!”

Yep, enjoying each other’s company for sure. But in all seriousness. Gintoki finds his thoughts of blood and Takasugi’s murderous glare slowly disintegrate and he finds himself genuinely having fun.

Eventually, the alcohol kicks in and their little fights dissipate. They find themselves in a comfortable silence and somehow sitting closer together now. Hijikata stares at his sake while absentmindedly swirling it. “Do ya' ever feel like things would be different if only you could have done things differently?”

Gintoki looks, but Hijikata doesn’t make eye contact, content on staring at his half-filled cup with a contemplative look. He sighs. “Sometimes. All the time. I think about what would have happened, and if I would honestly be happier with the alternative.”

Gintoki thinks back to his past, the things he failed to protect and the sacrifices he painfully endured. He remembers the splitting pain of having to choose between two promises, having to live with the blood of his teacher on his hands and the betrayal of his comrades and dear friends.

His thoughts drift to a what-if. What if he chose to honor his promise with Takasugi? What if he saved his teacher instead of his friends who are now living with the thought that they weren’t strong enough to protect their father figure? Would Shouyou look at him with the same contempt that Takasugi looks at him with now?

Would he have been happier this way?

He shakes his head. “When I think about Kabukichou and Edo, and all the people I want to protect... We have nothing else to do but to keep living for their sake, and for the sake of the things I failed to protect. The choices we made are what makes us who we are and we have to live with the consequences.” He says this both to Hijikata and silently to himself.

He sneaks a glance at Hijikata. The other man is deep in thought, as if processing what he had just heard. He wonders if Hijikata has had to choose between something too, but he doesn’t pry. They fight all the time but both of them know that the other is carrying deep wounds of the past that they have to live with. And drinking together like this talking vaguely about their reflections without prying about details is the most comforting thing for them both.

Watching Hijikata’s face reflect quietly, he wonders for a moment how the man would react if he knew about his history as the Shiroyasha.

They drink a few more rounds more aggressively and it’s beginning to look like Gintoki is on the losing end by a tiny margin. He blames his competitive nature that just comes to the surface in the presence of the nicotine-smelling idiot beside him. He tilts over slightly and his arm brushes against Hijikata’s.

A beat.

Neither make a comment.

Gintoki catches himself staring at the droplet of sweat walking down Hijikata’s flushed nape. His gaze travels to the cigarette loosely resting on the other man’s lips.

He mentally slaps himself.  _ Aah, I’m too drunk, this is getting dangerous. _ Gintoki thinks.  _ This is definitely because of the sake, _ he thinks. He stands up, unsteady, but loses balance and sits back down.

Hijikata smirks, but there’s a sliver of unease in his voice when he teases, “Oi, don’t push yourself too hard. You look like you’re about to puke. It’s okay to admit that I won this round.” He smirks handsomely.

“Shut up if you don’t want me to jump you.”

_ WHAT?! _ Gintoki mentally slams his head on the table.  _ Oi, oi, is this sake laced with something weird again? Is this Love Potion Arc all over again? What the hell am I saying?? _

Hijikata is silent, but he blushes up to his nape.

Gintoki stares a second too long. He tries standing up again, supporting himself this time and moves to the door.

“Oi, where are you going in that condition?” Hijikata follows after him.

“Damn permhead, if you want to sleep in an alleyway again, that’s fine, but…” Hijikata calls after. Cool air greets them both as they exit the bar. Hijikata shivers lightly and adjusts his cravat.

Gintoki turns and catches a glimpse of that damn flushed neck again. He feels his self-control wane and the alcohol take over. Hijikata is staring back at him with a meaningful look, not a word between them. He must have caught on to whatever was silently happening between them.

Gintoki steps toward him and Hijikata backs up until his back meets the wall and he yelps in surprise. They’re in the alleyway behind the bar. Gintoki’s arm cages Hijikata and their breaths fuse together with the closeness.

“Hey, Hijikata-kun,” Gintoki drawls. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed it, but there’s a line that I’m desperately trying not to cross, and you’re making this hard for me. Are you doing this on purpose?”

The Vice Chief’s eyes remain firm. He smells the faint scent of sugar mixed with alcohol and wood. “Are you?” He simply shoots back, without breaking eye contact.

He doesn’t know who made the first move. The tension was like a timebomb waiting to detonate and spilled out as they locked lips and grabbed at each other desperately, grasping at hair and clothes and skin. All restraint and self-preservation and repressed feelings went out the window as the air was dampened by the smell of alcohol and each other.

Hijikata tasted like sweat and cigarettes and musk and it was the most  _ right _ thing that Gintoki felt he ever did at that moment. He feels a leg make its way between his own, rubbing against him.

Maroon eyes meet blue, as if contemplating each other and weighing their options.

Gintoki is the first to break the silence. He leans down and whispers against the other’s neck, “Hey, I know a place…”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not surprising at all when Hijikata finds himself in a cheap, shabby hotel room.  _ Of course this is the only thing he can afford. _ And to be in a place like this with the last person he would expect to be and that same person devouring his face hungrily—he holds that thought.

Their lips part wetly. Dead fish eyes laced with lust stare back at him, waiting as if for confirmation. He breaks eye contact, wondering briefly about their decisions that brought them to this moment.

As much as he wants to blame it all on the alcohol (though it definitely played a part), he knows, now that the sake has watered down in his system, that there were underlying feelings merely amplified by the alcohol. He looks up at dead fish eyes and he feels a warmth like the fire in maroon eyes bubbling over, inviting.

Hijikata reaches up and runs his fingers through silver locks.  _ It’s convenient, _ he thinks. They’re both bothered by untold pains of the past, and the heat they share seems to distract them from that. Gintoki seems like the type who does this a lot and is shallow-minded about this sort of thing, he thinks. He convinces himself it’s better than drowning in alcohol at the thought of Mitsuba… and in a weird way this feels right. Having good chemistry with the man above him is something he never thought he would realize this way, and he’s strangely fine with that.

He pulls the other’s face towards him and tilts his head for a kiss in silent confirmation. They were never really good with words with each other and communicated best in silent understanding and meaningful looks.

Gintoki follows through and returns the action. His tongue moves against the other’s and boldly explores his mouth, getting a mild bitter taste of cigarettes. And he can’t get enough. He’s usually a sweets person but it feels strangely very fitting of Hijikata and that thought makes him excited. He fumbles with Hijikata’s belt and buttons while taking in the little sounds escaping his nose.

Gintoki pulls away, making a wet sound. Hijikata flushes lightly at the sound, and this doesn’t escape Gintoki’s gaze. He moves downward, leaving butterfly kisses down the other’s neck and chest, sneaking a pinch on the alluring pink nipple in front of him and comes face to face with Hijikata’s length.

Hijikata sits up, staring at silver locks in anticipation. Long fingers find their way in Gintoki’s curls and scratch his scalp lightly. This shoots warmth down below. Gintoki’s hands ghost over toned thighs and brush over the length in front of him. He glances up and maroon meets blue.

Hijikata’s lustful gaze is all the confirmation he needs.

He leans forward, going for the sides first. His eyes never leave Hijikata’s as he works around the length, making sure to go as slow as he can go, for the sake of teasing. Hijikata rocks forward lightly in wanting, and Gintoki smirks.

“Getting impatient, are we?”

Hijikata glares at him half-heartedly but his hips say otherwise. He pulls at Gintoki’s hair roughly.

“Ow- geez, give Gin-san a break, will you?”

“Shut up and get on with it or I will leave you here.”

Gintoki grins triumphantly. He rewards him by taking the tip in his mouth and running his hands along Hijikata’s inner thighs. He works his way down slowly, twirling his tongue along and earns him a grunt from the man above him. He looks up and watches Hijikata’s face twist in pleasure, fingers in his locks clutching tighter and urging him to take more.

Gintoki slides his hands away from thighs and touches the hands in his hair, silently squeezing and urging him as he opens up his throat. Hijikata understands and goes deeper, at a slow and deep pace, grunting. Gintoki places his hand behind Hijikata’s hips, squeezing the soft muscle as he hums lightly every thrust, letting Hijikata set the pace.

Gintoki wraps his hands around his own length and strokes in time, struggling to keep his throat open as Hijikata’s pace gets faster and the little sounds he’s making get louder.

“Gintoki,” Hijikata’s voice leaks out, and that’s what sends Gintoki over the edge. The vibrations go straight to Hijikata’s length and he follows after, pulling out at the last moment and spilling on the bedsheets and on Gintoki’s cheek and swollen lips.

“I fucking hate you,” Gintoki grumbled, wiping his face with the sheets.

Gintoki feels stupid for thinking having a night with the throbby-vein Vice Chief wouldn’t change their relationship. Not that he was complaining since now they both didn’t have to worry about unnecessary contemplations terrorizing their dreams and disrupting their peace. They could easily meet up “accidentally” at a bar and go to a hotel to forget their troubles.

Hijikata’s stuck-up ass decided they would go to a nicer place than the first time, and though Gintoki thinks it’s unnecessary (read: he can’t afford it), overall it has been great. Things are looking up and the nightmares dwindled, and they still act like they hate each other’s guts outside of their bedroom activities, so no one has a clue. Except maybe for that damn Souichirou-kun but it doesn’t look like he’s plotting anything yet. So things are okay.

Except for one thing.

Gintoki finds that lately, he’s always looking for Hijikata. He’s convinced himself it’s because of his sex drive, he’s a healthy young man after all, it’s totally normal! But he finds that his eyes are constantly looking for a certain black coat even when he’s out in the busy streets of Edo with the two kids. And it’s taking a toll on him.

He doesn’t get the dreams of blood and rain anymore, but he’s been getting a different, lewder dream for the past few nights and he’s bothered.

So one afternoon nap on the couch, when he wakes up in cold sweat, he hesitates.

He  _ could _ go and get some actual action with the person he was just balls-deep in in his dreams, but he feels like the undesired feelings bubbling inside him would spill over.

He drapes his arm over his head and tries going back to sleep. But his thoughts keep drifting towards V-shaped bangs and the disgusting smell of mayonnaise.

“For fuck’s sake, this isn’t how a Jump protagonist should act. I gain nothing from this. Aah, have I gone soft? Is that it?”

_ No actually, Gin-san Jr. is far from going soft. _

Gintoki tosses and turns, but he can’t shake off the memories of jet black hair sticking to a flushed nape dampened by sweat.  _ Fuck, I need to get laid. _ Not that he hasn’t been getting it enough with the man in his thoughts.

“To hell with this.” Gintoki mutters. He sits up, sleep long since leaving him and pauses.

_ Okay. _ He walks over to where his kimono is hung near the entryway, puts it on and remembers to put on some cologne before stepping outside.

_ Maybe this isn’t so bad. _ Gintoki thinks as the cabaret girl who has her hand on his chest giggles softly, his arm draped loosely behind her on the couch. He stares at her collarbone peeking behind the yukata. He’s actually enjoying himself, and it helps that Otae doesn’t have a shift tonight so his life (and possibly his stomach) isn’t in danger.

Maybe he’ll sneak out of the club with this pretty girl and have some fun in a cheap motel.

Contrary to popular belief, he’s actually well-liked among the cabaret girls in Kabukichou. If you ignore the big ball of hair, his face isn’t half-bad, and he has an air of arrogance and not giving a shit that is quite popular with women who are into that sort of thing. And especially the women who saw his serious moments in previous arcs. As long as he doesn’t pick his nose or ears too much, he’s usually sought after by the ladies… is what he likes to think.

So maybe this isn’t so bad.

Until the doors slam open with some commotion and he sees a familiar chonmage.

“No way.” he blurts out, and the lady beside him shoots him a look.

Another man emerges from behind the chonmage, sporting overbearing sunglasses and a gun.

“See, I told you the crowd isn’t too bad here, Sho-chan.”

“Katakuriko, is this what the civilians of Edo call amusement?”

From behind the two overbearing men comes three silhouettes Gintoki is far too used to seeing. He can almost smell the nicotine and the gorilla all the way from where he was sitting.

“Oh, Danna. Didn’t expect to see you here- no wait actually, this is totally your kind of place.”

Of-fucking-course he was bound to meet his nightmare-slash-wet-dream when he least wanted to. Did he not learn this from that sauna episode? Of course just thinking about not meeting Hijikata always ends up in them meeting anyway.

He feels the need to escape the cabaret club somehow. Other than the fact that he has an outstanding bill that he has to escape from, he feels like the unwanted thoughts and feelings will show themselves if he stays within the vicinity of the object of his thoughts. He excuses himself from his companion to go ‘pee’ and escapes to the bathroom. (In retrospect, he should have brought the girl with her, he thinks.) _ Gin-san was in fight-or-flight mode, okay? _ )

He reaches the bathroom and splashes water in his face.  _ Now I’ve really become a full-fledged shoujo heroine. Leaving my plans for nightly activities to run away from the love interest—this isn’t Shonen Jump anymore, this is Shojo Beat territory! Wait, does this make me a tsundere? And wait, who said anything about love interest? Shojo Beat won’t accept *** and **** either so— _

“What the hell are you doin'?”

Speak of the devil. Gintoki does the first thing he knows to do other than tease the living hell out of the guy: he ignores him.

Hijikata stares at him, as if expecting a comeback. The lack of response throws him off, but he shrugs, doing his business at the urinal. He gives the man a look. Still ignoring him.

He walks over to the sink to wash his hands. Suddenly, he pulls Gintoki by the collar and into the bathroom stall. He kneels in front of him.

Gintoki dies inside. This is the last thing he needs right now!

Hijikata shoots him a look of understanding. It’s a soft look usually reserved in days Gintoki wasn’t feeling himself and sought him out, in days where they pushed their fights aside to help each other with their inner demons.

_ Did he see through how I was acting? _ Gintoki thinks.

Gintoki catches a whiff of that damn nicotine and musky scent, and something in him snaps. Flashes of his dream and memories of their nights emerge. He feels his resistance slowly slip. Hijikata wordlessly unbuckles his belt and it’s taking all of Gintoki to resist relaxing in his touch, but his stubbornness wins him over.

He pulls Hijikata up, and pushes him against the stall door. Hijikata looks taken aback.

“What’s gotten into you?”

Gintoki hears the concern in the other’s voice, and he wants badly to kiss it away but he doesn’t. “It’s fine.” he says curtly.

Hijikata gapes at him. “You don’t look fine.”

“I said I’m fine!”

Hijikata stares, and sighs. “We really are the same. You’re the type of guy who would never admit when he needs help the most. I can sort of understand how those kids of yours feel.”

This hits a nerve on Gintoki. He wasn’t ready to face this stuff, especially not now. “Don’t act like you know me.” He mutters dangerously. He pushes him aside and Hijikata doesn’t resist as he leaves the bathroom stall.

* * *

It’s been a few years since then. Gintoki thinks back to that moment and can’t help but feel a pang of regret. He thinks back to how much he relied on Hijikata whether they both liked to admit it or not, and how the V-bangs bastard always seemed to be there whenever he was feeling down. He reminisces farther back before their whole game of wound-licking and how he would always secretly enjoy the little fights they had on the streets of Edo.

He thinks back to Edo and Kabukichou. He thinks about how the ninja stalker would terrorize him, how he would go gambling with Hasegawa and lose every time, how he had to sit through hours of diarrhea from Tae’s cooking, how Otose and Catherine would nag him about the rent. He thinks back to orange hair and a pair of glasses.

He closes his eyes passively, stroking the markings crawled about on his arm. There’s no going back now.

Gintoki picks up his small bag and gives all of Edo one last look.

The last time he felt this adrenaline had been so long. He really outdid himself, he thinks. The past version of himself had long since left the Terminal ruins and he was left with his thoughts. He hates how even as he breathes his last breath, he’s still thinking about a certain throbby-vein and V-bangs man. Gintoki feels tears starting to well up.

“It’s fine.” he convinces himself, letting the repressed emotions tip over. “No one can see.”

As he blinks through the tears, he catches a whiff of nicotine and musk. He sees a familiar handsome face running up to him. He squints to catch a last glimpse at V-bangs and a familiar black uniform waking him up and fussing over him. His hearing is as blurry as his eyes at this point, and he offhandedly thinks he really has it hard, hallucinating someone he’s been trying to forget for the last decade.

As his consciousness fades, his last thoughts are of regret. If he had just swallowed his goddamn pride in that bathroom, if he had just admitted to the feelings he so desperately put a lid on...

_ The world is really cruel for bringing you to me only to take you away. _

* * *

The sound of a school bell wakes Ginpachi up.  _ Aah, I really don’t feel like being a main character today. _

He sits up from his office chair. He’s in the faculty office—looks like he fell asleep during lunch again. It feels like he had a reaaally long dream, but he doesn’t quite remember what it was about.

Ginpachi shrugs it off, fixing his tie loosely and languidly preparing for his next class. “I wonder what kind of lazy fucks I’ll get as students this year. I bet it’s gonna be mostly guys again, goddamn it.”

He walks out of the office and towards the hallway, stopping in front of a classroom that reads 1-Z. There’s an insane amount of noise spilling from inside. He slides it open, and is greeted with the expected rowdiness of a bunch of high school kids.

“Settle down, you bunch of idiots, class is starting-”

He locks eyes with a certain boy with v-bangs hair, and the words die in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this aaaaa hope you guys like it!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments :)
> 
> \- Eiji

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm also on the ff. social media (please scream with me about GinHiji hnggg):
> 
> Twitter: @eiji_coser  
> Instagram: @eijicoser  
> Facebook: @eijicoser


End file.
